Halo: The Betrayel
by ThunderWry
Summary: What happens if the UEG feels as if the Sangheili's were a threat and wanted to wipe them out. What if the UNSC refused...


Halo: The Betrayal

The UNSC had grown far and wide over the years when they fought against the Covenant with their Sangheili Allies. Their Research Division made bountiful leaps as their alliance with the Sangheili brought it many alien artifacts as well as a forerunner supercomputer species called the Huragok. The Huragok and the Research division went together very well as they gave they gave all prototype or found alien technology to the Huragok who the research division placed a chip on the side of their brain to get a copy of whatever they learn of improvements or the science behind the found items which were sent to the UNSC database. When they came across Promethean Weapons they replicated the weapons into the UNSC arsenal by replacing default weapons.

Now instead of a M6C they have a Bolt M6C and a standard Assault Rifle is replaced with a Light Assault Rifle. The targets of these new ionized weapons disintegrate if they get hit by several shots of the weapon. They replicated the Sangheili Energy Blade and upgraded it with the Hardlight Energy so the swords will never run out of power. They mass produced it and sent enough for a Sangheili Elite to dual wield the new swords. The Elites then started respecting not just the human soldier but the Research Division because of their technological leaps.

The Sangheili started sending vehicles such as Ghosts, Banshees, Wraiths, Spectres, Scarabs, Phantoms, and even a cruiser for their research and upgrade of them. The Research Divisions managed to get a dead Promethean with a horribly damaged armor for the research on the Hardlight Armor. The Huragok immediately went over and repaired the armor allowing the Research Division a full data set on the armor and the other functions. They managed to replicate it within a week which was the longest time ever since they had since the other technology was replicated within 3 days.

They replicated the Covenant Vehicles and added in the Hardlight armor along with some Hardlight Blasters for Ghosts and Banshees, Hardlight Cannons for Banshees, Spectres, and Wraiths, and a combination of the Spartan Laser and the Promethean Incineration Cannon for Phantoms. For the cruisers the UNSC personal spoke with Sangheili on using the cruiser they had been given to reconstruct it to a ship that was supposed to be 20 times the size of the Infinity. The Sangheili and the UNSC discussed about it for a while before they managed to make the cruiser to fit on all weapons known to the UNSC and the Sangheili.

The Sangheili had a non colonized planet that made completely of 90% metal which they had started intense mining plants there which they managed to bring out enough cold steel to build the ship after 3 months. The Sangheili had a machine that could accelerate building which they utilized into building the ship. They disabled the UNSC Infinity so that they can allow the Huragok to inspect the Mac Guns and the Forerunner Engines. The Forerunner Engines appeared to be the same as the Forerunner Keyship which was undoubtedly the slowest Forerunner ship there was so when the Huragok started upgrading it they got more knowledge on the Forerunner Engines.

They got data on making stronger Mac Guns after the Huragok finished their upgrades. They reinstalled the parts onto the Infinity and began the construction of the stronger Mac Guns and the fastest Forerunner Engines according to their data. The construction took 3 weeks for the new Mac guns and the new Engines had taken up to an additional 3 months to finish construction. The new Mac guns was now the Mark 2500 Mac Gun which was installed all over the new ship and the new Forerunner thrusters were placed all over the ship as well in the order of:

**4 thrusters in the Rear**

**2 thrusters on the Left**

**2 thrusters on the Right**

**1 thruster on the Front**

**3 thrusters on the Top**

**3 thrusters on the Bottom**

The new ship was built for war with heavy firepower and extreme speed and agility due to the thrusters positioning. They added Plasma Missiles and Mac cannons above the bridge window in the front of the ship. They then thought about the interior which they brought in extremely strong but comfortable couches and seats enough to allow up to 2 million people sit comfortably. They added a huge mess hall enough to fit 500,000 people 12 times a day with enough food supplies to last an entire year before it ran out. The Hangar Bay itself was 3 miles wide and a mile tall.

They developed a new slipspace drive based off the way the Prometheans teleport. They managed to reverse engineer it to a point where they can instantly get out of an area while blinding there opponents temporarily. They also managed add in a field teleport function to the drive so that it can take anything that the pilots want with them anything from ships to water. Commander Thomas Lasky smiled at the progress of the new Battleship before he secretly checked his weekly report of the Spartan War Games.

He sighed as he relaxed from a heated argument he had with a politician over the UEG network on the alliance between the UNSC and the Sangheili.

_Flashback_

_**Thomas Lasky made his way into the council room on receiving an urgent call from the United Earth Government. When he entered the council room he found many politician's holograms from the Human Colonies seated at their respective desks while the UEG President and his vice sat in the center table. "Good Evening Thomas Lasky. Glad you could make it" The president told him. "Didn't have much choice sir. It was a Level Alpha alert sir." Thomas told him. "Well anyway, the reason why we called you here is because we have a slight problem to bring to your attention." The president told him. "Sir a little problem is not worth the Level Alpha alert." Thomas told him.**_

"_**Anyways moving onto the next topic. We have some concerns the UNSC's alliance with the Sangheili." The president told him. "I assure you, the alliance remains to be strong and holding." Thomas told the president. "That has yet to be foreseen son. You do realize that the were the first race to start attacking us at Harvest" The president told him. "Because the prophets had coerced them into doing so with the cover of their supposed Great Journey." Thomas retorted. "That may be true but you do realize that Earth was very close to being glassed by them." The president told him.**_

"_**And it did not due to the Arbiter persuading the current shipmaster to only glass that continent. The Sangheili are a honor bound race. They will not turn on our alliance." Thomas told him. "Thats enough Lasky. You are to take out the Sangheili's. Send us your acceptance by going through ONI office for you debriefing today. You are dismissed." The president told him as he cut the line.**_

That was yesterday. Thomas did not know how the UEG will react but he was sure it would not be good. "Sir we are picking up a distress signal from the outermost colony." He heard one of the radio specialist tell him once she rushed into the cabin. "Set a course for it. Alert the Arbiter of this." Thomas told her as she rushed back out. Thomas went over to the comms. "All hands to battle stations, repeat, all hands to battle stations." Thomas called out as he turned on the alarms. He looked outside Infinity's window and saw a slipspace portal opening up. He looked at the new ship that was being prepped for launch as it detached from one of the UNSC satellites.

The new warship would be a little late on arriving but that was alright. All of the Covenant and UNSC ships started entering Slipspace with their weapons blazing. The Infinity exited the Slipspace and found itself over the area of the signal and found a satellite transmitting a planet wide distress signal. Right after every ship arrived there was a sudden wave of EMP that swept through the ships shutting them down. "Command crew tell me whats going asap." Thomas told them.

"We were hit with a NOVA EMP Bomb. All systems are down" One of the command officers told him. "NOVA EMP bomb? Isn't that secured in the armory of the inner colonies? What is it doing all the way out here?" Thomas asked as the Artificial Gravity turned off. Everyone in the UNSC and Covenant ships started floating up from where they were standing or sitting. The screens on all UNSC and Covenant ships popped up showing the face of the UEG President. "Surrender your ships and your death will be quick." The president told them. "Sir, I don't understand what's going on." Thomas told the president.

"You and the UNSC are now classified as traitors for refusing a mission directly from the UEG government. The Covenant are branded as enemies of the UEG due to it's alliance with the UNSC." The president told him. "SIR, WE ARE GETTING A SLIPSPACE RUPTURE" They heard a yell from the President's side. "WHAT, WE HAVE ALL SHIPS ACCOUNTED FOR HERE" The president yells back. "I DON'T KNOW SIR, ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT IS MASSIVE" The person yelled back. The president looks back at Thomas furiously. "YOU, YOU BUILT ANOTHER SHIP DIDN'T YOU. WITHOUT OUR APPROVAL!" The president roared at the screen.

Thomas felt a lot better when he saw the massive warship emerge from the slipspace portal. "United Nations Space Alliance Warship: Infinite Darkness here ready for battle." came the voice and image of Lord Hood from another screen. "Thomas explain the situation. Why is all of the UNSC and Covenant ships offline?" Lord Hood asked him. "It's the UEG, they want to take us out so they used a NOVA EMP Bomb." Thomas told Lord Hood. Lord Hood adopted an angry expression on his face. "Bloody cowards. ALL UNSC AND COVENANT PERSONNEL, PREPARE FOR SLIPSPACE JUMP." Lord Hood yelled through the comms getting affirmatives from all ships other than the UEG ships. "Slipspace jump? YOU CREATED ANOTHER SLIPSPACE DRIVE AND DIDN'T INFORM US!" The president yelled at Lord Hood.

"AND NOW WE SEE THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY A GOOD THING WE DIDN'T." Lord Hood yelled back before a person approached Lord Hood. "Jump ready on demand." the person told him. "Good, link all UNSC and Covenant ships with us. Once it is done make a blind jump" Lord Hood Instructed as the person nodded before going back to the command crew that was all human. Suddenly The Infinite Darkness sent many beams at all of the UNSC and Covenant ships connecting them. "DESTROY THEM" The president yelled to one of the people there. All of the UEG ships launched all of it's NOVA bombs, NOVA EMP bombs, Missiles, before charging up their Mac Cannons and Energy beams.

The Infinite Darkness started glowing eerily blue and when the bombs hit the ship the ship had three purple slipspace gates that opened up next to it with aa bit of lightning connecting to it before it flashed and the UNSC, Covenant, and the UNSAW disappeared from view. "Sir there are no signal readings from any of the ships anywhere in this Galaxy. I think they are destroyed." Came the voice of a random person from the President's view. "Good work everyone. Let's go home!" The president told them and they all cheered as they entered slipspace before going back to their homes.

_**Meanwhile in the Terran Sector**_

"Keith get ready. We have go face the voids now. Come to Maissa station in Pescal Inartu." Came the voice of Brent Snocom over the Keith's comm system. "Alright, I'll be there in a second" Keith told him as he got up from his bed where Carla had waken up. "Keith where are you going?" Carla asked sleepily. "Brent called. We are going to deliver the payload now" Keith told her. Carla got up quickly and put on her deep science Uniform. "Okay and be safe." Carla told giving him a peck on the cheek as he go's to the Hangar bay. He got into his Dark Angel and equipped 2 Dark Matter Lasers and 2 M6 A4 "Raccoon" Laser. He added 50 Liberator Missiles and 40 Shock Blasts. He added a HH-AT "Archimedes" Turret and moved onto the equipment. He equipped the Yin Con Shadow Drive, Gunant's Drill, A Khador Drive, A Particle Shield, A Ketar Repair Bot II, A Hiroto Ultra Scan, A Polytron Boost, A Tyol Armor, A Nirai SPP-M50, A Pandora's Leech, A Pulsed Plasma Thrust, A Phoenix SIS, and An AB-4 "Octopus" Tractor Beam. He brought in 150 Energy Cells and 90 Blue Plasma into his cargo hold. He pressed a button on his ship's control panel and the his ship was undocked from the station. Keith used his thrusters to pass through the atmospheric barrier that separated the inside of the station with Space. Once he got outside he activated his ships primary engines and headed the asteroid belt. He pressed a blue button on his cockpit and a map showed up. He pressed a solar system named Pescal Inartu and the map started zooming up.

Then it showed 5 planets with their names labeled. Keith selected the planet Maissa and the map disappeared. Suddenly a loading bar appeared on his ships window/screen. The Khador drive made a strange humm as it charged up with the loading bar. When the loading bar finished the ship was tucked into a miniature controlled black hole. Keith watched as his ship entered a tunnel like space passing asteroids at incredible speeds. Suddenly the Khador drive slowed his ship enough for him to approach the planet at a decent distance away. Keith then saw several yellow Terran and green Vossk ships fighting off the Purple Void ships. Keith made his way toward the scene and a Vossk freighter appeared next to him.

"Terran, I have secured the bomb, give me cover" came the voice of Errkt Uggut from the Vossk ship. "Rogerrr that!" Keith replied as he activated his Polytron Booster to launch his ship toward the fray. He fired his weapons and the Raccoon Lasers shot down one void fighter while the Dark Matter Laser took down another after two hits. There were two more left so he launched a Liberator at the one that was out of his range. He used a remote control that was in his cockpit to pilot the missile toward the void ship.

He directed it straight at the engines and the whole ship exploded. Suddenly his ship was being hit by purple void blasters from above heading toward him quickly. Keith switched his secondary weapon and once the Void was close to him he activated his Shock Blast causing the Void ship to get pushed off into the distance. Suddenly the Void ship started to convulse and sprout purple light in every direction. Suddenly the void ship exploded releasing a purple flash and all ships within the the proximity was blown away from the area much the void ship. Once the light was diminished they found many huge ships that were not there own. Keith couldn't believe his eyes when he found a so many huge ships especially one that was 50 times bigger that the Terran Warship.

But all of them except the biggest one was offline and was being sucked into the planet's gravity. "KEITH, KEITH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THOSE SHIPS ARE?" Came the voice of Brent Snocom from the stations communications area. "I have no idea but they are going to crash into the planet." Keith told Brent as he watched the ships getting pulled. "Our tractor beam can't hold that kind of ships. Wait, the biggest one is doing something" Brent exclaimed. Keith looked at the biggest ship and saw it glowing blue. Suddenly energy lines shot from all over it and hitting all of the ships that were offline. Suddenly the ships lighting turned and their engines flared into life pushing them away from the planet and back toward the huge ships.

"Keith we are receiving a transmission from the biggest ship. Change your Hub Frequency to A9GC47" Brent called before cutting the line. Keith changed his ship's frequency to the new code and found an old man with a white cap. "I am Lord Hood of the United Nations Space Command. Our scanners are telling us we are in unexplored space. Please respond" The person named Lord Hood asked. "This Brent Snocom speaking. You are currently in Terran Space. How did you appear out of nowhere like that. We were in the middle of a ship battle with the Voids where you came when one of the ships exploded." Brent told Lord Hood.

Lord Hood went into deep thinking before he spoke up. "Perhaps right before we took a blind jump the NOVA EMP bomb and that NOVA bombs mays have caused this. We can't even detect Earth from our scanners." Lord Hood told Brent. "Earth? What's that?" Brent asked confused. Lord Hood looked at Brent with wide eyes. "Are you saying that you can't remember the origins of the Human Race?" Lord Hood asked him. "Why should we know about this Human Race. We are Terrans." Brent asked confused.

Lord Hood grew more confused. "Wait. Can you tell me what Galaxy you are in?" Lord Hood asked him. "We named this the Sombrero Galaxy since it is very thin and long. You are currently in the Pescal Inartu System around the Maissa Planet." Brent informed confused at where the discussion was leading them.

Lord Hood's eyes went wide in shock. "Wait a second, how the fuck are we in another galaxy? We didn't even put enough power to transport us that far." Lord Hood yelled angrily.


End file.
